


It's Hard To Sleep Sometimes

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is having a hard time falling asleep, but Gavin is there to keep him company through long nights no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard To Sleep Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:So this is just a short little AHOT6-Freewood centric thingy I wrote about Ryan not being able to sleep and Gavin helping him out! Let me know what you think, also all criticism is welcome! Thank you and enjoy!

It's Hard To Sleep Sometimes

Ryan never slept much. He'd always do the evening routine with his boys and would lay down with them, but sometimes he just couldn't sleep. His foot would start to wiggle and shake so he'd leave the bed quiet as a mouse so as not to disturb the other Hunters. He'd go to sit on the couch and open his laptop fiddling around with what he could find.

Soon he'd stop and go back to the bedroom and slip into the bed wrapping his arms around the lad that slept the closest holding him warmly.

This evening it was Gavin who he went to hold but the Brit stirred slightly when Ryan came into bed looking groggily at the Gent, "Ry?" He whispered softly, "Hm?" Ryan replied, "Are ya tired?" He asked knowingly, his accent even more thick due to grogginess. Ryan was quiet for a moment before shaking his head, "No not really." He admitted. Gavin nodded slowly and moved from Ryan's arms crawling over him and pulling him up at well, "Come on, love." He said leading him to the living room.

Gavin sat Ryan down on the couch and sat on his lap switching on the television, "Gavin you should sleep." Ryan stated. Gavin shook his head, "Nah..I'm not that tired I took a longer nap earlier. Besides I want to keep you company!" He said having none of Ryan's trying to get him to go to bed. Ryan slowly nodded as the Brit leant his head on his shoulder comfortably.

Gavin had turned on some shitty Netflix movie his fingers idly tracing circles into Ryan's chest, who didn't seem to mind the contact, "Thanks Gavin..." He said after a long time, "Of course Ry-Bread! Anything for you, love." He grinned earning a chaste kiss from Ryan happily, "Are you sure you don't want to go up to bed?" The older man asked. Gavin shook his head, "No. To tell you the truth I was having a bloody hard time sleeping as well when you left to faff about! I would have been lonely because Geoff and Jack are sleeping and cuddling with the other Lads! I slept next to you tonight because I thought you might need someone to talk to. Same reason I took that nap earlier to tell the truth." Gavin admitted sheepishly. Ryan kissed his forehead, "That means a lot Gav." He said.

The next morning Geoff found the two together on the couch both sleeping happily. Gavin laying on Ryan's chest with the Gents arms around his waist protectively. Their legs tangled together slightly. Geoff shook his head slightly looking at them, "Fucking christ guys...we woke up and were worried." He said, causing Ryan to open his eyes slowly being a light sleeper. He apologised to Geoff looking down at Gavin who only shifted slightly to look up at Geoff, "Morning Geoffrey my boi!" He cooed sleepily. Geoff rolled his eyes bending over to kiss the Lad then The Gent beside him, "Get off your asses I'm making breakfast." Gavin was up quickly, "Pancakes?" He asked hopefully causing a chuckle from Ryan who was behind him, "Yeah whatever." Geoff called as he walked into the kitchen.

Ryan reached over pulling Gavin back to him after he sat up. He leaned his head against the side of Gavin's neck smiling, making the Brit chuckle. Ryan new he was lucky to have such a warm hearted man to keep him company when he couldn't sleep. In fact he was lucky to have all his boys, because he knew they all would do the same as Gavin did.


End file.
